Ami & Yumi's Winter Wonderland
by JrNitro24
Summary: Next stop, Christmasville. The annual stop for the Puffy tour bus. After another successful concert, Yumi starts feeling the winter blues. Ami tries to help her find a man, but Yumi doesn't want that. She wants someone else. Someone who she has called her best friend. AmixYumi pairing just in time for the holidays. Based obviously on the cartoon, not the actual band.
1. Christmasville

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO HI HI PUFFY AMIYUMI. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CREATOR SAM REGISTER. AND WITH THAT OUTTA THE WAY, ONTO…_

* * *

 **Ami & Yumi's Winter Wonderland**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Christmasville**

* * *

It was that time of the year again, the week before Christmas. And in holiday tradition, the world famous Japanese rock duo Puffy AmiYumi always held a concert at Christmasville in Los Angeles, their favorite city for touring. This year was no exception. However, they wanted to make it bigger and better than previous years. So, Kaz added special effects and pyrotechnics… And some fire retardant Christmas trees, too.

 **Yumi:** Gee, Kaz. Thanks for setting all this up for us, but are you sure the pyrotechnics are necessary?

 **Kaz:** You told me you wanted this to be the coolest, sickest, most dangerous Christmas concert you ever performed.

 **Yumi:** Yeah, but I honestly think pyrotechnics are a bit much. I mean, I get everything else, but pyrotechnics?

 **Kaz:** Why are you of all people complaining? Aren't you one of those who like to "live dangerously?"

 **Ami:** Kaz is right, Yumi. It doesn't seem that bad anyways. Besides, pyrotechnics are your thing.

 **Yumi:** Yeah, but it's Christmas. I'm okay with pyrotechnics any other time of the year, but during the Christmas season, I don't really like using them.

 **Kaz:** Oh, don't be such a Grinch, Yumi. It's perfect. Now go out there, and make me- I mean, us some money.

When Kaz left, Ami walked over to Yumi.

 **Ami:** What's the matter, Yumi? You've seen down lately.

 **Yumi:** Oh, I'm fine, Ami. It's just… (Sigh) It's Christmas, and I feel… lonely.

 **Ami:** Why? You have me and Kaz. You're not lonely.

 **Yumi:** I mean lonely as in… I don't have anybody to share a Christmas moment with.

 **Ami:** Are you saying…? Oh, Yumi, why didn't you tell me before? Well, don't you worry. I'll help you find someone. We're spending Christmas here, so that'll give us plenty of time.

 **Yumi:** Thanks, Ami. **I don't want a man, though. I want you.**

Why was Yumi acting like this? It's simple. It was Christmastime, and she didn't have a soulmate. The goddess of rock needed someone, too, you know. She looked around town and saw somebody with somebody. She wanted to have that feeling… With Ami. The only problem is that she's afraid to tell Ami how she feels. She's kept it a secret because she didn't want something like that to ruin their friendship. Regardless, they went onstage and performed their concert, pyrotechnics and all. Afterwards, Ami and Yumi went back to the bus while Kaz roamed about the town.


	2. Searching For the One

**Chapter 2: Searching For the One**

* * *

When they got back to the bus, Ami helped out Yumi with finding that special person.

 **Ami:** Now one thing you need to know about men, Yumi, is that they look for generosity. They themselves are generous. Let me show you.

Ami dragged Yumi out of the bus, and brought her downtown.

 **Ami:** Excuse me, sir? Let me tell you that it is your lucky day, because this lovely lady is super-generous, and is willing to do anything to fill your heart with joy.

 **Man:** Sorry. I already have a girlfriend. Besides, I wouldn't spend Christmas with a rockhead.

 **Ami:** You're not helping in the slightest!

Ami screamed that last sentence as he was walking away.

 **Ami:** Okay, so not all men like generosity… or rockstars, but we'll keep looking.

At this point, Yumi was burrowing her head under her hood, embarrassed by Ami's attempt to find a guy for her.

 **Ami:** Hey, sir. My friend here is desperately looking for someone to spend Christmas with.

 **Man 2:** No thanks. Got another waiting at home.

Ami tried and tried again, but to no avail. They were all the same answer.

 **Man 3:** Definitely not.

 **Man 4:** She's better off by herself.

 **Man 5:** Who wants to spend Christmas with her?

 **Man 6:** Taken.

 **Man 7:** Ew, no.

Ami eventually gave up and tried something else.

 **Ami:** Well, that didn't work as well as I'd hoped. I'm sorry they all said those cruel things to you, Yumi.

 **Yumi:** It's ok, Ami. I honestly expected it because that's what everybody in this town thinks of me. Just some stuck-up, heartless, cynical rockhead. Every year, every Christmas, they always say that to me.

 **Ami:** Yumi, that's awful. Why haven't you said anything?

 **Yumi:** Because I like coming back to this town, despite the harsh comments. It's like their reminder that they can never get rid of me.

 **Ami:** Hey. I might know somebody who's really interested in you.

 **Yumi:** Somebody here? I doubt it.

 **Ami:** Hai. I can call him right now. **-Dials the man's number-** … **-Waiting for an answer-** … **-Finally gets one-** Hi, Jared. Listen I got an old friend of mine, who's also my bandmate here. You know her, it's Yumi. She's so lonely, and is looking for someone to spend Christmas with. … Oh, I see. You already found someone? … Oh, ok. Well, you two have fun. **-Hangs up-** Well, there WAS somebody I knew.

Seconds after she put her phone away, Ami heard it vibrate. She pulled it out again to see a text message from Kaz. It read that there was a big party going on at the town hall, and that Ami and Yumi were invited.

 **Ami:** Cool! Let's go, Yumi. Maybe the party will help you clear your mind from all this.

 **Yumi:** Actually, Ami, I'm just gonna stay here and watch some TV.

 **Ami:** Are you sure, Yumi? All that's on TV right now are those Christmas love stories from Hallmark. I don't want you to feel even more lovesick.

 **Yumi:** It's ok, Ami. I'll be fine watching TV.

 **Ami:** Well, ok. Just remember, Yumi, if you need anything, don't be afraid to call me.

 **Yumi:** K. Thanks, Ami. Have fun.

 **Ami:** See you later!

Once Ami left, Yumi was free to put some time into her thoughts. She turned the TV on, and just like Ami said, every channel had a marathon of Hallmark Christmas movies. Yumi just sat there on the couch, and watched one in particular that got her thinking. The movie's events between the man and the woman were so similar to the events that she and Ami shared. The casual walk in the park, the one time when they went to the state fairgrounds, and even the song that played while they were sitting on the bench. Well, that last one didn't happen yet, but Yumi hopes that one day it does.

 **Yumi:** (Sigh) How am I gonna tell Ami? Sooner or later, I have to. I can't deny my feelings anymore. **-Turns TV off-** I think I need a nap. Maybe that'll help.

Yumi went into her room, and covered up in her sheets. In a little under five minutes, her eyes slowly closed, putting herself to sleep.


	3. Visions of Sugarplums (Ami)

**Chapter 3: Visions of Sugarplums… or In This Case, Ami**

* * *

Yumi slowly drifted into a dream. The whole area was white, leaving Yumi the only person in the area. Of course, that changed when a certain pink-haired girl slowly approached her, wearing a thin white skirt. Yumi's face was flushed red. She could hardly contain herself. As Ami came closer and closer, Yumi got redder and redder.

 **Ami:** Merry Christmas, Yumi. Isn't this what you wanted?

Yumi just looked at Ami, speechless. She was unable to move, she was stunned by what she was seeing. She finally was able to catch her breath enough to speak.

 **Yumi:** Ami… I-I-I… I don't…

 **Ami:** Shh-shh-shh-shh… Don't worry. I know.

 **Yumi:** Y… You do?

 **Ami:** Yep. Just follow my lead.

Ami slid down and proceeded to slide down Yumi's pants. She got back up to remove Yumi's shirt. Then she just stood there.

 **Ami:** Go ahead, Yumi. Do what you want.

 **Yumi:** Ami, are you sure?

 **Ami:** Yes, Yumi. If you really want me, come over here and take me.

Yumi hesitated, but eventually got closer to Ami, and took her clothes off. Ami slid back down and started kissing Yumi's legs. She slowly made her way up Yumi's body, until finally, she reached the lips. It was at this moment that Yumi burst outta her bed, wide awake… and wet.

 **Yumi:** Dammit. Why am I having these dreams? I should be dreaming about taking over a city with my rock, or getting my very own TV show, not having my way with Ami. Now I gotta go clean myself up from the mess I made in my bed.

She went into the shower to freshen up. She sat in there for about 30 minutes. She finally stepped out, and was still having that feeling she was having in bed.

 **Yumi:** (Sigh) Why can't I get her outta my head? Why can't I get her outta my dreams? That's it! I'm gonna call Ami and tell her to come back so I can finally get this thing off my chest. I have to.

She ran out of her bedroom and into the living room, grabbed her phone, and immediately started dialing Ami's number. She had to tell her now.


	4. Confession

**Chapter 4: Confession**

* * *

At the town hall, Ami was having a great time. She was chatting with everybody around her, enjoying a few drinks, and dancing to the music. Ami was having the time of her life. Suddenly, Kaz brought her over.

 **Kaz:** Ami, come here for a second. There's a couple people I think you'll really like when you see.

 **Ami:** Ooh, ok.

Ami followed Kaz over to his table, and Kaz introduced her to everybody.

 **Kaz:** Ami, I'd like you to meet James, Lars, Kirk, and Rob.

 **Ami:** No way. Kaz, you got a table with Metallica?

 **Kaz:** That's right.

 **Ami:** Wow. It's an honor. Yumi and I are huge fans.

 **Jason:** Well, we always love hearing that. We saved a seat for you.

 **Ami:** Well, I…

Suddenly, Ami felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out to check the Caller ID. It was Yumi. Now Ami had to decide to either answer her phone, or leave it and sit down and have a conservation with her favorite metal band. She knew what she had to do.

 **Ami:** Uh, sorry guys. I gotta take this call.

She left the area and went somewhere quiet so she could answer the phone.

 **Ami:** Moshi moshi?

 **Yumi:** Ami, can you come to the bus? It's important.

 **Ami:** Sure, Yumi. I'm on my way.

Ami immediately left the party and ran back to the bus.

 **Lars:** Boy, she's taking quite a while to talk to whoever it is on the other end of the phone. When's she coming back, Kaz?

 **Kaz:** Uh, heh-heh, any minute now… It takes her time. Just a few more moments, fellas.

 **Jason:** Hey, this party's going all night. We'll wait if we have to.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at the bus…**

* * *

Yumi paced the living room while she was waiting for Ami to return. She kept contemplating truly confessing her feelings.

 **Yumi:** Alright, Yumi. You can do this. You can do this! Come on. Just tell her. "Ami, I love you." That's all you gotta say. Four simple words. Okay. Relax. You got this. Just say the words.

Ami opened the door, and found Yumi in the living room.

 **Ami:** Yumi, I left as soon as I got your call. What is it?

 **Yumi:** Ami, I… I… Would… You… Maybe… Wanna... Walk with me to the park?

 **Ami:** Sure, Yumi. For a second, I thought you were gonna tell me something bad.

 **Yumi:** Yeah, heh-heh. **Would telling you I love you be bad?**

They grabbed their coats and went out the door, walking to the Christmasville park. Both Ami and Yumi looked around to see everybody was holding hands while walking. Without thinking, Ami grabbed Yumi's hand and locked fingers. Yumi's face turned redder than Rudolph's nose. So did Ami's. They didn't say anything. They just walked to the park with each other, hand in hand, like everybody else. There wasn't anything wrong with it, at least Yumi thought that. When they finally got to the park, they found an empty bench that they sat themselves at. Then Yumi remembered, this was the bench from the movie she was watching. Then another thought hit her. The movie was filmed in Christmasville, and one of the scenes were at this very bench that she and Yumi were sitting on. When she put two and two together, she realized there wasn't a song playing. Then, as if reading her mind, they played a song on the ambience speakers. But it wasn't just any song, it was their Christmas song, "December."

 **Ami:** (Gasp) Yumi, they're playing our song. Isn't that wonderful?

 **Yumi:** Yeah, it is.

 **Ami:** Are you okay, Yumi? You seem down. Talk to me.

 **Yumi:** Ami, what if I told you that I wasn't really after a guy to spend Christmas with?

 **Ami:** What do you mean?

 **Yumi:** I'm not interested in dating a man.

 **Ami:** Oh, that's okay. You are who you are, Yumi.

 **Yumi:** You're not upset about that?

 **Ami:** Why would I be upset? You're my friend, Yumi. I only want the best for you. I'm actually glad you told me that.

 **Yumi:** Really? How come?

 **Ami:** Well, there was this certain girl I've been having feelings for, too.

Now Yumi was sweating. She's eyeing someone else?

 **Yumi:** Oh, really? Who?

 **Ami:** Well, I don't know for sure, but I think I'm looking at her.

Yumi looked around to see if Ami was looking at someone else. But she wasn't. Ami was indeed talking about her.

 **Yumi:** Is… Is it me?

Ami nodded her head. Yumi was now redder than Mars. She could not believe it. Her dream of her and Ami being more than friends was coming true.

 **Yumi: Okay, Yumi. Don't say anything that'll ruin this.**

It took them a minute or two to break the silence, but then Yumi finally spoke up.

 **Yumi:** Wow. I never thought of it way. **Dammit! Why did I say that?**

 **Ami:** Do you feel the same way about me?

 **Yumi:** Of course, Ami. I've loved you ever since we first met. You light up my world everyday. You fill my heart with joy and wonders. I honestly don't know where I would be if I didn't have you. I don't think I would still be playing in a band, I wouldn't be so confident about so much, I wouldn't be as open-minded as I am now. I owe it all to you, Ami. I love you, so much.

 **Ami:** Wow, Yumi. That was beautiful. I don't think I'd be where I am without you. I love you, too. So, have you found your Christmas miracle?

 **Yumi:** I sure did.

After that, they moved closer to each other, feeling each other's breath, just inches separating their mouths in the cold winter breeze. Breaking the tension, Ami moved closer to make her lips meet with Yumi's. They both felt tears going down their eyes. They sat there for five minutes, kissing each other and enjoying the moment.

 **Yumi:** Let's go home. I'm freezing.

 **Ami:** Hai. Me, too.

They got up from the bench and started walking back to the bus, hand in hand once again, but this time, they were legitimately together. They made it back, and turned every heater on to get warm. When they were warm enough, Ami directed Yumi to her room, where they would make some Christmas jingle of their own.


	5. Christmas

**Chapter 5: Christmas**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and Yumi woke up one morning, wide awake… But not wet this time.

 **Yumi:** Shit! I forgot to get Ami a present.

She grabbed her coat and booked it out the door. Ami and Kaz went shopping at the Christmasville One-Stop Store, (If this actually is/was a store, this was sheer coincidence.) while Yumi ran to the music shop to buy a brand new drum kit for Ami, as well as some drumsticks, and other small gifts. Yumi made a quick run back to the bus with the drums, and set everything up. She took out the old drums, set up the new drums, and covered it up with a giant blanket. She shut the studio door, and told Ami and Kaz when they got back that they shouldn't go in the studio. They eventually obliged, but when everybody went to bed, Ami stayed up. She went into the studio, unaware of the blanket covering up the drums, and took out Yumi's old guitar with the new one she got her for Christmas. Ami had already told Kaz that she and Yumi started dating, and Kaz was quite alright with it. In fact, he kinda knew it would happen.

* * *

Morning came, and everybody came into the living room to open their presents under the tree. Yumi really wanted to get an engagement ring, but she thought it would be too soon. Regardless, everybody liked their presents.

 **Yumi:** Kaz, can you give Ami and I a few minutes to ourselves?

 **Kaz:** Sure thing. I'll be in my office counting the earnings from the concert.

 **Yumi:** Come on, Ami. There's one last thing I gotta show you. Close your eyes.

Yumi aided Ami to the studio.

 **Yumi:** Almost there… Okay, open.

Ami opened her eyes and saw a giant blanket where her drum kit used to be.

 **Ami:** What's this?

 **Yumi:** Remove the blanket and find out.

Ami walked up to the blanket and took it down. What she saw next lit up her eyes.

 **Ami:** (Gasp) A brand new drum kit! Yumi, it's exactly what I wanted! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Ami ran right back to Yumi, bearhugged her, and kissed her cheek.

 **Ami:** I got something for you, too.

 **Yumi:** Really?

 **Ami:** Yep. It's right over there.

 **Yumi:** (Gasp) Is that what I think it is?

Ami nodded.

 **Yumi:** A new guitar! Just what I wanted! Thank you, Ami.

Yumi went back to Ami and kissed her on the lips.

 **Yumi:** Merry Christmas, love.

 **Ami:** Merry Christmas, Yumi-chan.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 _I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CUTE CHRISTMAS FANFICTION FOR HI HI PUFFY AMIYUMI. JUST KNOW THAT IF YOU EVER FEEL DOWN DURING THE HOLIDAYS, GO UP TO SOMEBODY AND GIVE THEM A HUG. THEY'LL RETURN IT, I PROMISE. UNLESS IT'S A BEAR. THEN IN THAT CASE, RUN! ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING, AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LOOKING FORWARD TO SEASON TWO OF THE GRIM RESISTANCE IN 2019. UNTIL THEN, MERRY CHRISTMAS, NITRO CLAN, AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


End file.
